


Just One Night

by LunaIssabella



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AlexanderNo, M/M, Oneshot, SassyAlexander, ThomasNo, firsttime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Una noche no podría cambiar drásticamente el curso de sus vidas, ¿no?





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambrelaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/gifts).



> Mi primer Jamilton. Dedicado a Ambrella King que estuvo de cumpleaños, inspirado en el video Jamilton//Helpless de Shiiro
> 
> Disclaimer: La obra de Broadway Hamilton le pertenece a Lin-Manuel Miranda

 

**Just One Night**

Alexander sonríe carismaticamente hablando con las personas a su alrededor como pez en el agua. Las multitudes le ponen extremadamente nervioso y por ello agradece que los embajadores y cónsules de los países invitados a la fiesta del actual Presidente de los Estados Unidos le den un tema de que hablar y debatir. Siente la pesada mirada del presidente sobre su nuca por lo que se limita a responder y sonreír sin exaltarse o armar una discusión sobre algo que no le molestara. Odiaba reservarse sus pensamientos pero odiaba con mayor fuerza la idea de quedarse sin trabajo o decepcionar a la única persona que ha creído en él sin dudar aparte de su difunta madre.

Se despide de los hombres con los que habla pasando a otro grupo cuando ve la puerta abrirse y un hombre alto entrar. Era un poco tarde para que más invitados llegaran y está por comentarlo en voz alta solo por molestar pero se queda paralizado al ver mejor al extraño que camina por la sala con la soltura de un depredador para dejar su abrigo, de un espantoso violeta en su opinión, y su bastón en manos de uno de los mozos. El hombre es alto, aunque todos comparados con su persona son bastante altas pero es un pensamiento que desestima, de tez bronceada y cabello castaño corto pero rebelde y de aspecto sedoso. Pasa saliva al sentir sus dedos hormiguear por entrelazarse en la melena para comprobar su suavidad e hipnotizado se mueve al mismo tiempo que el hombre escudandose con los cuerpos para no ser visto.

Por unos minutos bordea alrededor del camino que hace el hombre bebiendo de su elegante figura sintiendo la curiosidad y el deseo de acercarse y tal vez llevárselo esa noche a pasar un muy buen rato con él aumentan a una velocidad devastadora. Se detiene jadeando y busca a su alrededor hasta localizar a su amigo Aaron Burr que trata de coquetear con una joven, Theodosia cree recordar se llama. Se acerca rápidamente y pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Aaron.

—Aaron —dice con tal seriedad que el hombre se detiene antes de maldecir en voz alta a su amigo, —¿quién es ese? —el bajo tono que ocupa Alexander a modo de secretismo le fuerzan a inclinarse para poder entenderle.

En un principio le cuesta identificar a que se refiere hasta que decide que para ser liberado debe satisfacer lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido y mira hacia donde mira el más bajo. Frunce el ceño buscando entre los cuerpos que se mueven de un lado al otro hasta que logra identificar la causa de la actitud tan fuera de lo normal de Alexander.

—Es Thomas Jefferson, el Secretario de Estado —Aaron se vuelve extrañado hacia su amigo. En circunstancias relativamente normales, porque ninguna que envolviera a Alexander podría ser considerada normal, el hombre habría ido a presentarse y preguntar por si mismo. Sin embargo el brillo en los ojos de Hamilton augura problemas por lo que Aaron prefiere estar fuera de eso lo más pronto posible.

—¿El qué funge como embajador en Francia? —pregunta Alexander mirándole y ante el asentimiento de Aaron vuelve a mirar al hombre—. Quiero conocerlo.

Aaron quiere preguntarle porque no se acercaba entonces pero conoce lo suficiente a Alexander como para saber que en cuanto escuche la forma en que Thomas Jefferson hablaba y de sus opiniones radicales empezaría una guerra campal. Se lo había advertido al presidente cuando decidió nombrarlo Secretario del Tesoro pero George Washington estaba bastante seguro de que Alexander podría controlarse cuando llegara el momento. Por ello había pedido ser movido de la oficina cercana a la de ambos secretarios, para evitar estar en el medio al momento de que Jefferson regresara de Francia.

Vuelve a mirar a Alexander y es el anhelo en sus ojos lo que hace que Burr suspire y decida darle un empujón. Se suelta del brazo de Alexander y camina hacia Thomas rogando salir vivo de ello. No sabe porque hace esas cosas por Hamilton y nunca se va a cuestionar ello, prefería quedarse en la ignorancia.

Desde su paralizada posición Alexander ve con horror como Aaron interrumpe la charla de Thomas con el Embajador de Suiza y le dice algo. El hombre se gira hacia él y la visión de sus ojos color chocolate le hacen sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. Respira hondo tratando de controlarse lo mejor posible y no temblar al verlos acercarse hacia él.

—Thomas —dice Aaron al estar a una distancia prudencial de su amigo—, este es Alexander Hamilton, el Secretario del Tesoro. Alex, este es Thomas Jefferson.

—He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, señor Secretario —Thomas sonríe de medio lado galante por naturaleza y Alexander se derrite por dentro.

El hombre es mucho más impresionante de cerca. Es más alto de lo que pensó, más moreno de lo que pensó, el peligro y la elegancia combinadas serían justamente como ese hombre que le mira intensamente a la espera de una respuesta que no es capaz de dar; por primera vez en toda su vida es incapaz de hilvanar una idea coherente.

Thomas alza una ceja y mira hacia Aaron confundido. Ese ciertamente no era el pequeño tornado parlanchín del que todos le habían hablado, no era la fuerza inamovible de la que tanto hablaba Lafayette ni mucho menos la bomba molesta de energía de la que Madison se quejaba tanto.

—¿Acaso es mudo? —le pregunta a Aaron.

—Disfrutalo mientras puedas —responde simplemente el hombre cubriendo su rostro por la vergüenza ajena que le provoca la incómoda situación.

Alexander parece por fin reaccionar, respira hondo y mira directamente al hombre relajándose completamente.

—Demonios luces horrible —es lo primero que sale de su boca.

Aaron abre la boca sorprendido y golpea su frente con fuerza no pudiendo creer lo increíblemente imbécil que estaba siendo Alexander. Thomas mira sorprendido y pasmado al hombre, que antes de obtener una respuesta se da media vuelta y sale casi huyendo de la sala. Thomas lo ve marchar y lo detalla de arriba abajo, sonríe para sí mismo y palmea suave el hombro de Aaron caminando hacia donde había marchado Alexander.

Le toma unos minutos encontrarlo entre tanta gente y cuando logra identificarlo sentado en la barra con un vaso de whisky en las manos luciendo totalmente abatido no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado. Se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado pidiendo lo mismo que el hombre que no mueve ni un solo músculo tenso como una cuerda.

—Lafayette me había dicho que eras intrépido, pero no estúpido —dice como si tal cosa tomando un trago de su vaso.

—A mi si me ha dicho que tu eres un imbécil —dice ofendido girándose hacia él.

Thomas ríe y se gira para quedar de frente a él. Mientras más mira al más bajo más curiosidad siente e internamente empieza a anhelar tener un debate con él pues Madison siempre le decía que era apasionado y nadie había logrado rebatir o darle una buena pelea hasta ahora. La verdad la idea de ser el primero le emociona y sobre todo porque hace bastante tiempo no tiene un interesante debate con alguna otra mente intelectual pues casi todo el mundo terminaba por darle la razón, cosa que no haya divertida.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a otra parte a comprobar que tan estúpido o imbécil es el otro?

Alexander duda un segundo y mira a su alrededor. Ve al presidente junto a su esposa hablar con un embajador al otro lado de la sala y regresa la vista al hombre sentado frente a él.

—Washington va a matarnos si armamos un escándalo.

—¿Entonces si eres el perrito faldero de Washington como dijo Madison? —alza una ceja. El comentario hace enrojecer a Alexander de furia y se pone en pie de un salto.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

Thomas sonríe, se pone en pie y toma su mano jalandolo fuera de allí aprovechando que nadie se había percatado de su pequeñísima discusión. Ya en uno de los pasillos de la casa presidencial, lejos de ojos curiosos y el ruido de la música, Thomas apoya a Alexander contra la pared mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Jamás había hecho algo como eso pero algo en Alexander le estaba impulsando a ser imprudente y le inspiraba a desear estar alrededor del hombre. Y si de acuerdo con todo lo que le ha dicho Madison seguramente se odiaran a muerte desea aprovechar una cercanía con Hamilton, por poca que sea.

—¿Te parece si tenemos una corta conversación sobre cómo esto afectará nuestro trabajo? —pregunta Alexander sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa coqueta y la forma en la que casi lo desviste con la vista le dicen a Thomas que lo último que deseaba Alexander en el momento era discutir.

—Me parece un excelente plan —sonríe y se inclina besando al más bajo con fiereza. Por supuesto siendo él quien es responde con la misma intensidad jalando más a Thomas tomándolo por la corbata.

Saciaria esa sensación de querer polular alrededor del más alto y al dia siguiente las cosas volverían a ser normales porque una noche no podría cambiar drásticamente el curso de sus vidas, ¿no?


End file.
